<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends will don't lie by BlueRavenCordyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516385">Friends will don't lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr'>BlueRavenCordyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir, Onze découvre plus en détail les dessins de Will. En particulier les aventures du Paladin Mike et de Will the Wise...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers &amp; Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers &amp; Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends will don't lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Même s'ils aimaient tous les deux la même personne, Onze et Will ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Pour de vrai, comme de vrais proches. De vrais amis, ou plutôt amis par défaut.<br/>
Ils avaient été présentés pour la forme, via leur bande d'amis, mais n'avaient jamais réellement pris le temps de se connaître. Ils s'étaient simplement jaugés de façon neutre, avisant la puissance et la bonne foi de l'autre, pour une entente cordiale par respect pour Mike.<br/>
Sans animosité aucune mais sans non plus une sympathie exacerbée. Tous les deux se considéraient avec respect mais sans plus d'effusion. Ainsi Will n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de découvrir pourquoi cette fille était si extraordinaire selon son les dires de son ami Mike, et Elfe n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se confier à la si grande gentillesse d'une sincérité presque enfantine de Will Byers.<br/>
Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ne s'adoraient pas non plus. Enfin, n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de réellement faire évoluer leur relation amicale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tout un lot de drames et un déménagement avaient été nécessaires pour que tous les deux commencent à s'apprivoiser. Se considèrent comme des personnes de confiance. Daignent s'adresser la parole aussi naturellement qu'avec leurs autres amis.</p>
<p>Pourtant, Elfe était déjà au courant de quelque chose qu'aucun des jeunes gens savait officiellement.<br/>
Elle savait. Will était intimement persuadé que cette évidence avait été découverte d'une manière ou d'une autre.<br/>
Avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs ou de son intuition, son don d'observation presque instinctif, Onze avait très certainement deviné qu'un des meilleurs amis du Paladin Mike représentait une bien différente menace que celle de Max Mayfield, autrefois. Ou de n'importe quelle autre fille d'ailleurs. </p>
<p>Bien sûr la notion d'homosexualité devait encore être bien floue dans l'esprit de la jeune fille à tout juste découvrir les uses et coutumes du monde dit normal, mais cette dernière avait dû comprendre malgré tout qu'un garçon pouvait éprouver quelque chose de très proche de ce qu'elle ressentait pour son petit ami. Toutefois, ce garçon n'était pas aussi collant et charmeur qu'une fille et n'avait jamais tenté la moindre approche amoureuse envers son petit ami, voilà pourquoi la mage du groupe ne s'était pas montrée hostile à Will. Aussi simple que ça.<br/>
Au fond, qu'un gars puisse en aimer un autre, cela devait lui sembler assez étrange ou totalement banal mais pas menaçant pour un sous. Pas quelque chose à éliminer ou combattre du moins. En fait, quand Elfe ne comprenait pas quelque chose elle préférait se taire et apprendre. Et c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait assidûment durant sa nouvelle cohabitation avec les Byers si la présence de son petit ami ne lui manquait pas autant, malgré leurs longs appels téléphoniques quotidiens. Heureusement, Joyce se montrait très compréhensive niveau factures et temps passé à traîner telle une âme en peine au lieu d'aller dormir.</p>
<p>Si elle avait eu plus de temps pour se pencher sur le sujet, celle qui resterait toujours la fille adoptive de Hopper aurait compris que le mieux placé pour la comprendre se révélait être Will. Ou plutôt Will the Wise, qui venait maintenant régulièrement lui tenir compagnie au cours des nuits d’insomnies qu'ils partageaient à cause de la même personne. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.</p>
<p>Il l'avait deviné car lui aussi se serait posté juste devant la télévision si jamais le sommeil ne venait désespérément pas. Au début, en guise de première riposte, le passionné de D&amp;D s'était tourné vers la musique. Mais cette dernière lui faisait trop facilement imaginer des choses dans son esprit. Les paroles dessinaient avec un réalisme saisissant des scènes idéales ou bien des souvenirs d'enfance pas si poussiéreux que ça en fait... Will se revoyait avec Mike sur la balançoire, la même que celle de leur première rencontre. Mais cette chanson de Cyndi Lauper le faisait s'imaginer de façon plus adulte et romantique avec son ami d'enfance. Il lui sourirait précisément de cette façon si tendre et Mike lui prendrait la main, aussi tendrement... À lui en donner un frisson glaçant tout le long de la nuque. Il ne devait plus penser à ce genre de chose. Plus imaginer des trucs comme ça.</p>
<p>Au moins le poste TV offrait image et son intégrés, pas besoin de farfouiller trop loin dans sa mémoires ou ses fantasmes. Surtout quand on avait une imagination aussi acérée et parfois un peu effrayante !<br/>
Cependant Will le Sage ne partait jamais à l'aventure les mains vides, le jeune homme avait donc apporté un de ses carnets de dessin. Comme ça, par réflexe d'aventurier aguerri mais aussi pour une autre raison. Peut-être bien pour faire le premier pas vers elle, vers la petite amie du gars avec lequel il ne pourrait jamais avoir de relation amoureuse mais à quoi bon gâcher une possible amitié le liant à cette fille avec laquelle il avait une dette d'honneur partagée. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et il en avait fait autant, tous les deux étaient considérés comme des bizarreries complètement barjots alors c'était presque naturel qu'ils s'entendent. Qu'elle prenne sans discuter ou s'étonne le carnet qu'il lui tendait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.   </p>
<p>Éclairée par l'écran de la télévision, Elfe avait observé et tourné les pages avec beaucoup de soin.<br/>
Will l'avait même vu sourire ! Le visage de cette jeune personne confrontée trop tôt à des choses qui la marquerait à jamais s'était illuminé. Comme si son elle enfant s'en était retrouvée ravie par ces dessin, sincèrement amusée, enjouée.<br/>
C'était même avec une délicatesse de jeune enfant qu'elle passait ses doigts sur certaines pages, en faisant attention tout en montrant un réel intérêt. Onze savait, qu'en plus de son auteur, ces dessins étaient profondément aimés et admirés par tous les membres de la famille Byers et leurs proches. Et bientôt par elle aussi, et pas seulement parce que la jeune presque orpheline ferait bientôt partie intégrante de cette famille, plutôt en raison de la sensibilité de ces dessins. De ce qu'ils dégageaient, représentaient, faisaient vivre à chaque page. </p>
<p>Par ailleurs, ce moment était précieux d'autant plus précieux car Will aimait plus que tout partager ses créations avec les gens estimés de confiance. Dans toute sa sagesse, Will the Wise se moquait de la gloire escomptée, ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux restait cette véritable magie très bénéfique que pouvaient créer ses dessins.  </p>
<p>Une fois, alors que Will et Onze vivaient encore à Hawkins, Lucas avait expressément demandé à son ami Will de faire un dessin pour l'anniversaire de sa petite amie. D'habitude, le jeune dessinateur et amateur de D&amp;D ne prenait pas les commandes, plus pour le bien de son imagination que par caprice de diva, mais il avait fait une petite entorse à ses principes pour ensuite dessiner le personnage de Max : Max the zoomer.<br/>
Maintenant, la meilleure amie de Maxine comprenait mieux pourquoi son regard avait été attiré par ce dessin dans la chambre de son amie. </p>
<p>Elfe aussi aimait dessiner, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Jamais un dessin lui avait provoqué de telles émotions, quelque chose de fort et d'apaisant à la fois. Cette impression de voyager, de partir loin, de basculer dans une aventure merveilleuse. De sentir son âme d'enfant se réchauffer, ressentir qu'elle était prête pour les prochaines épreuves à venir.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will n'avait peut-être pas des pouvoirs comme elle en avait eu, mais il avait quand même un truc. Quelque chose de plus puissance et subtil que simplement du talent, un don, une passion. C'était quelque chose d’innée ça au moins, pas une maladie ou un pouvoir injecté, pas un mal qui pourrait le ronger de l’intérieur. Une chose naturellement à complètement faire partie de soi, une différence à faire une force. Un peu comme un pouvoir de Clerc servant à faire le bien. À faire beaucoup de bonne chose pour lui et ceux qu'il aimait en tout cas.<br/>
Voilà ce que lui avait répondu Elfe, en guise de remerciement et d’amorce pour leur amitié naissante. Et, un peu trop tard, Will s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait confié un des carnets abritant les aventures du Paladin Mike et de Will the Sage. Des aventures épiques avec un fond de romance gay, le seul univers où Will sortait avec Mike et dont seul le clerc était au courant d'ailleurs. C'était un secret presque bien gardé.</p>
<p>Aujourd'hui encore, Will se demandait si la petite amie de son ami Mike avait évoqué son lien privilégié avec le dessin ou bien son homosexualité. Sûrement les deux, mêlés ensemble puisque le dessin était en effet un échappatoire bien pratique pour ses complications amoureuses mais aussi un si beau moyen de montrer que cette supposée bizarrerie était totalement normale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>